Chronologie
Ce qui suit est la chronologie des évenements dans la saga du sorceleur et du jeu. Débuts de l'histoire * Plus que 1500 ans avant les évenements dans les romans, les premiers habitants connus du continent étaient les gnomes * 1500 ans avant les évenements dans les romans, la conjonction des sphères * Des centaines d'années plus tard, les elfes arrivèrent dans leurs bateaux blancs * Émergence de l'adoration de la déesse sous la forme de Melitele, une des religions les plus anciennes et repandues * Plus que 500 ans avant les évenements dans les romans, la nécropole à Fen Carn est établie 611 * un marchand au nom d'Ambrosio à Loredo et huit autres croyants établissent le culte de Coram Agh Tera 760s * the First Landing and settlement by humans * Reigns of Dezmod, Radovid and Sambuk begin pretty much simultaneously * l'Union de Novigrad is formed 840 * Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, vampire et futur copain de Geralt, est né 1173 * Yennefer de Vengerberg est née 1216 * Calanthe, la grand-mère de Ciri est née 1234 * Peter Evertsen est né 1235 * Roegner d'Ebbing est sauvé de la mort par Duny, qui se dit surnommé « Hérisson d'Erlenwald ». Ce dernier invoque le droit de surprise en paiement * Pavetta, la fille de Roegner et eventuellement la mère de Ciri, est née 1238 * Windhalm d'Attre est né 1239 * le début des Guerres nordiques * Houvenaghel est né 1250 * Roegner d'Ebbing meurt * les évenements dans la nouvelle « Une question de prix » ont lieu * Duny et Pavetta, les parents de Ciri se marient * Eist Tuirseach et Calanthe se marient 1251 * la Princesse Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon de Cintra est née. Elle est mieux connue au nom de Ciri ou le Lionceau de Cintra 1262 * Juillet, l'Empire de Nilfgaard envahit les Royaumes du Nord * Bataille de Marnadal * Massacre de Cintra * Calanthe, la grand-mère de Ciri, se suicide au lieu de se soumettre à Nilfgaard * Bataille du Mont Sodden 1264 * Vizimir, Meve, Foltest, Demawend et Henselt se réunissent en secret à Hagge * Révolte de Thanedd 1265 * date donnée dans le jeu pour la Bataille de Brenna, en réalité la date est 1268 1268 * la première épidémie de peste * Bataille de Brenna a lieu * les Guerres contre Nilfgaard finissent * Paix de Cintra, le 2 Avril 1268 – un traité qui met fin à la guerre contre Nilfgaard, est signé * Geralt de Riv est tué mais son corps n'est jamais trouvé 1270 * date donnée dans l'introduction du jeu. Cette date est en erreur, la date actuelle serait 1273 1272 * a deuxième épidémie de la peste « Catriona » * début des chasses aux sorcières 1273 * le jeu vidéo The Witcher takes place (incorrectly given as 1270 within the game itself) * Bataille de Kaer Morhen between the sorceleurs and Salamandre * Destruction of Salamandra and its most prominent members: Azar Javed, le Professeur and Savolla * Bataille de Wyzima between the Ordre de la Rose-Ardente, Scoia'tael and Temerien royalists * Death of Jacques d'Aldersberg, the Grand Maître of l'Ordre de la Rose-Ardente and the de facto real Salamandre leader décision concernant la strige Re-transformation Adda la Blanche into a strige followed by: * her cure, where she goes on to marry Radovid and the kingdoms of Temeria and Redania become one, or * her death at the hand of Geralt de Riv, Radovid rules Redania alone choix de l'Ordre * Siegfried de Denesle appointed Grand Master of the Ordre de la Rose-Ardente * death of Yaevinn at the hand of Geralt de Riv choix de la Scoia'tael * death of Siegfried de Denesle at the hand of Geralt de Riv 1276 * The end of the witch hunts 1290 * Peter Evertsen is promoted to imperial treasurer 1294 * Third outbreak of peste End of the XIII century * Beginning of climate change 1301 * Peter Evertsen dies at Winneburg * Houvenaghel dies * Jan Calveit becomes emperor of Nilfgaard 1309 * Start of the Guerre des Licornes 1318 * End of the Guerre des Licornes 1328 * Emperor Jan Calveit posthumously rehabilitates Peter Evertsen 1331 * Death of Stella Congreve 1350 * the Haak invasion, rumoured to have been predicted by Ithlinne 1432 * Flourens Delannoy is born 1460 * Flourens Delannoy becomes librarian and secretary to the imperial court 1476 * Delannoy becomes a professor at the académie at Castel Graupian 1510 * Flourens Delannoy dies Catégorie:Histoire de:Geschichte (Chronik) en:Timeline pl:Historia